


Wanna Marry You

by squareclair



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, Fisting, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Praise Kink, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, self-depreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareclair/pseuds/squareclair
Summary: Gavin wants to propose to his two loves, Hank and Connor, but he keeps messing up and thinking he's just not good enough for them. Hank and Connor show him he's more than enough for them.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: Hankcon and Other Ships Valentines Exchange





	Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [connorssock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/gifts).



> This is my gift to Socks for the Valentine's Day Gift Exchange! I hope you enjoy!!

Proposing was stressful. Everything had to be perfect, and Gavin was far from. He tried time after time. Each one was lovely, perfect even, but Gavin just _wasn’t_ . He didn’t think he was good enough for one love of his life, let alone the two he had. Connor and Hank were good for each other. Their adoration was palpable at all times, and Gavin loved them with his whole being. They loved him too, of course, but did they _really_ need him? Gavin felt...Extra. Unnecessary. The kicker was that Gavin made his own damn self feel that way. He just needed to tell them what was wrong, but he wouldn’t. If he didn’t feel like he belonged as well as the other two did, then he obviously wasn’t meant for them.

And that hurt to think about.

So Gavin tried to propose anyway, too many times to count, and each time he convinced himself he wasn’t meant for them. It started at Sumo’s and Princess’ favorite park. The three of them walked together with their lumbering, snuffling dogs, occasionally linking hands or arms. They stopped at a fenced in area to let the dogs run around and took up a bench together with Gavin in the middle. Hank’s arm was slung around his shoulders, and Connor’s hand was on his knee. It was so good, felt right having the two of them on either side of him. A domestic comfort fell over Gavin as they watched Princess bounce around Sumo, the golden retriever still a puppy compared to the old boy. It was like watching their kids. The idea made Gavin’s heart soar.

He took a deep breath and stood from their arms. Both of them gave Gavin confused looks. Connor could probably _hear_ how hard his heart beat against his sternum. His breath shook as he shoved his hand into his jacket pocket. Nothing. Gavin’s pocket was empty. He had switched jackets at the last second when he felt how cold it was outside. The rings were back at the house, hanging up by the door. He was such a fucking idiot. Gavin felt hot all over and a little nauseous. What kind of idiot forgets the rings when they’re going to propose? Gavin put a smile on his face that looked as strained as it felt.

“Gonna”–Gavin swallowed down the anxiety welling up in his chest– “Gonna go to the bathroom.”

“Are you okay, Gav?” Connor asked, that concerned little tilt of his brows making him look so sweet.

“Y-yeah. Fine,” Gavin lied.

“Wanna head home, honey?” Hank asked. He frowned, deepening the creases in his face. His baby blues looked so worried and sad. “I can wrangle the beasts.”

“Nope, no, I’m good. I’ll be back.”

Gavin ran away from the concern on their faces and holed up in a bathroom at the edge of the dog area. He splashed himself in the face with water and stared at his reflection. What an imbecile. This was such a good time. He ruined the moment.

“Take a breath, Gavin. It’s not the end of the world,” Gavin mumbled to himself. “You’ll get another, better chance.”

That was the first, botched attempt. The next one was on a date night. Gavin got all three of them to the movies and a nice dinner. He chickened out. Third and fourth were at the house. Connor and Hank were so content cuddling on the couch that Gavin couldn’t bring himself to break the moment. The fifth was a disaster that he never wanted to think about ever again, and the rest were just Gavin realizing how much he wasn’t really necessary. Why would the two of them want to marry Gavin? He was a third to their two. A bonus, sure, but not needed. He let that feeling fester. Gavin _knew_ he should talk to Hank and Connor, but that meant admitting he wasn’t good enough. If they didn’t already think it, then he might put the thought there. So Gavin ignored his spiralling self-depreciation.

Now he stood at the oven, making a family recipe from scratch for a Valentine’s dinner. He had set candles on the kitchen table, unlit for now. Soft jazz music played while the smell of cooking filled the house. Princess sprawled over an armchair, and Sumo snored under the kitchen table. Gavin smiled down at the pan he cooked in. It was easy to burn, but he’d made this a thousand times already for Hank and himself. Connor loved to “sample” it from their lips, too. It would be perfect.

Tonight would be the night. The three of them wanted to stay in this Valentine’s day, but they still agreed to dress up in more than their usual loungewear. Gavin wore a white button up with the sleeves rolled up. He hadn’t tucked the shirt into his dark brown slacks yet. Hank wore dark gray pants and a deep red, long-sleeve button down that hugged him distractingly well, his belly pulling it tight and looking like a dream. Connor wore one of Gavin’s blue dress shirts tucked into slim, black dress pants. It fit him loosely around the chest, and he capitalized on that by leaving almost half of the shirt unbuttoned. His pale chest and Hank’s round belly made Gavin weak in the knees. Gavin dared to look up from the stove and felt his heart flip.

Hank and Connor had finished setting the table and were now dancing along to an Etta James record. Hank’s head lay on Connor’s shoulder, and Connor led the two of them in slow sways and spins. Gavin smiled as he watched. His chest felt warm and so full he thought he might cry. Connor dipped Hank, pulling a low laugh from the big man. They stood straight and shared a small kiss before they went back to their gentle swaying. Connor noticed Gavin watching them and smiled. It was that small smile he only gave to Gavin and Hank. His lips parted on a murmur of lyrics in Hank’s ear as he kept Gavin’s gaze, and Gavin truly felt so much belonging in that moment. The intimate bubble between Hank and Connor held him, too. Gavin smiled wide at Connor. Not a smirk or a grin. Just a rare, content smile that felt a little forgeign on his face. Connor blinked and whispered something into Hank’s ear. Hank turned, and the two of them stared in awe at Gavin.

“He is beautiful,” Hank mumbled back to Connor. Gavin smiled wider and ducked his head. Maybe he wasn’t so out of place. Maybe he was good enough, exactly what they needed. He would propose tonight, after dinner.

Dinner

Gavin spun around, and the smell of burning food filled his nose. It was ruined. He fucked up. Silence filled his ears. There was no more music or quiet laughter. Nothing but the overwhelming failure. Gavin was numb and mechanical as he turned off the stove and put the smoking pan in the sink. He distantly knew Hank and Connor were calling out to him, but the pounding in his ears blocked them out. Tears fell down his face even as he bit down on his lips to hold in a sob. His shoulders shook. _Failure_ blared in his head. How could he be so stupid? What was wrong with him? A hand dropped onto his shoulder, and Gavin flinched.

“I’m sorry,” Gavin cried, “I messed up again. I’m so sorry.”

Hank spun him around by the shoulder. “Gav, baby, it’s okay.”

“It’s not. I ruined it. It was gonna be perfect.”

Connor gently wiped at the tears on Gavin’s face. “Honey, what’s wrong?”

Gavin looked between the two of them. They were so concerned, so sad for him. They loved him so damn much. “I don’t think I’m good enough for you,” Gavin admitted.

The only sound in the house was the jazz still playing low and Gavin’s ragged breathing. Hank sighed and Connor was devastated. This was it. They were going to throw him away. Gavin should have never said anything. The years of Gavin pretending to be worthwhile finally caught up to him. Hank took one of Gavin’s hands in his. “Is this why you’ve been getting distant?”

Gavin looked away with a small nod, and Connor took his other hand. “You are more than enough for us, Gavin.”

“But”–Gavin took a shaky breath– “You two don’t need me. I’m just...extra.”

“Oh, Gav,” Hank breathed. “No, baby, I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

“You’re so fucking precious to us,” Connor murmured, squeezing Gavin’s hand.

Gavin clenched his jaw, but a sob broke through. Two sets of arms wrapped around him, and whispered words soothed him. Gavin clung to the two of them and cried, letting out everything he let build up. Hank and Connor held him through it until his heaving shoulders drooped. Gavin took one last breath before he leaned back, avoiding two sets of sad eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Gavin mumbled.

Connor tilted Gavin’s face toward him with a gentle grip to his chin. “No, honey, we’re sorry you felt this way.”

“We should have noticed,” Hank said, rubbing Gavin’s shoulders.

Gavin sniffed and shook his head. “You aren’t mind readers.”

“I know, but you’ve been hurting so much.” Connor frowned. “Please talk to us, Gavin.”

“I-I-” Gavin shut his mouth and breathed through his nose. “I will. I just..”

“Just what, baby?” Hank asked, kissing Gavin’s forehead.

“I thought if I told you, you’d realize I was right.”

Hank and Connor shared a look. Connor took both of Gavin’s hands and led him to the living room while Hank gathered all of the candles. Dropping onto the couch, Gavin took the middle cushion, and Connor curled up on his right side. After setting out the candles around the living room, Hank lit them and turned off the lights, leaving the room in soft, warm candlelight. He sat on Gavin’s left and slung his arm over Gavin’s shoulders. He set up a movie while Connor ordered takeout. A cheesy Valentine’s horror flick played quietly while Gavin held onto Hank’s and Connor’s hands. By the time the delivery person arrived, Gavin had calmed down enough to smile and press kisses to each of their knuckles. Connor kissed his cheek and grabbed the food. He set up the platter of takeout on the coffee table, and both Hank’s and Gavin’s mouths watered. They shared most of it, and Connor delighted in holding bites out to them.

Soft teasing and conversation drowned out the stock screams from the movie. Quiet laughter lifted the mood, and all of them had smiles on their faces before they’d finished eating. Gavin lay back on Hank, and Connor lay on top of Gavin. It was overly warm and the dressy clothes made lounging a bit uncomfortable, but Gavin wouldn’t change a thing. Loving hands slid under his shirt and played with his hair. A content hum fell from his lips, and he traded kisses for smiles. The hands lingered and travelled farther down as the movie switched over to a sequel, turning teasing. Another kiss deepened, and Gavin moaned softly. There was a pause, and then the hands roamed over every inch of skin they could reach. Under his shirt, tugging at his hair, down his pants. Hank murmured in Gavin's ear and held him steady as Connor unbuttoned his shirt, pressing his lips against his chest. Gavin sighed and sagged in their arms, breathing a plea.

“Fuck me, both of you, please.”

Hank and Connor paused as the plea sunk in, and then Gavin was kissed silly. Connor murmured agianst his lips, “Fuck, baby.”

“You sure, Gav?” Hank rumbled behind him.

Gavin nodded and turned to kiss Hank. Connor kissed his neck. “Yes, please. I want you both so much.”

Connor sat up and stood. He pulled Gavin to his feet, but Hank scooped him up. He laughed softly after he yelped in surprise. Connor kissed Gavin’s hand and led the two of them to the bedroom. Hank set Gavin down on the bed, and Gavin yanked him down to lay with him. A short laugh puffed over Gavin’s lips before he was kissed sweetly. Gavin was dizzy with warmth and fondness when Connor lay a hand on Hank’s back. Connor was naked and half-hard, and Gavin clumsily threw his clothes off, getting his foot stuck in his slacks. Hank laughed and helped him, kissing Gavin’s shin after. He was slow to unbutton his own shirt, and even slower at slipping out of his pants. Gavin whined, begging for him to hurry.

Hank climbed back onto the bed and let Gavin settle back against his chest. He ran his rough hands over Gavin’s chest as Connor shuffled forward on his knees to sit between Gavin’s legs. Connor poured lube onto his fingers and rubbed at Gavin’s hole. A little gasp was swallowed up by Hank, and Connor kissed Gavin’s inner thighs. He pressed his fingers against Gavin’s rim. He worked a finger into Gavin and moved slowly, listening to every hitch of Gavin’s voice and breath.

“Come on, get on with it,” Gavin huffed.

Connor chuckled. “No. We’re going to take our time.”

Gavin groaned and pouted at Hank. “Please. I want you to use me.”

“Gav,” Hank breathed, his hips twitching. “Next time, honey. Just let us take care of you.”

Connor kissed Gavin’s stomach. “I’m not opposed to using you, but that’s not what you need right now, is it?”

“No,” Gavin whispered.

Hank trailed his fingertips around Gavin’s nipples, drawing a gasp from him. “We want to make love to you, honey.”

Gavin sighed and dropped his head back. “Okay.”

“Good boy,” Connor murmured, pressing another finger inside him. Gavin swallowed hard and clutched at the sheets.

Connor and Hank gently took Gavin apart with their words and touches, leaving his cock untouched. With each press of his fingers, Connor would leave a new mark on Gavin’s thighs. As Gavin’s begging became breathier, Hank mumbled praise into his ear. He didn’t relent on Gavin’s nipples, and he left marks along his neck and shoulder. Gavin squirmed and begged. His hips canted with each thrust of Connor’s fingers. He couldn’t tell how much was stretching him. All he knew was that he was desperate.

“You’re taking me so well,” Connor murmured against the newest mark on Gavn’s thigh, “I could fist you, couldn’t I?”

Gavin gasped and nodded, his cock twitching. “C-Connor, please!”

Hank chuckled into Gavin’s ear. “So sweet for us.”

“Please, please,” Gavin whined.

“I’ll take care of you, baby,” Connor whispered. He poured more lube over his hand and pressed it back against Gavin. “You’ve been so good for us. We’ll make you feel good.”

Connor pressed his open hand forward, inching it in and out of Gavin’s twitching hole. A choked sound bounced off the walls, and Gavin reached down to squeeze the base of his cock. Hank kissed his temple and rubbed his chest. “You need a break, sweetie?”

“I-I’m okay,” Gavin breathed. “Just close already.”

“Hank, grab the rings, please,” Connor commanded.

“Yes, sir,” Hank said with a smile, extracting himself from under Gavin. Gavin whined, and Hank kissed him. “I’ll be back, hon.”

“Okay,” Gavin mumbled with a pout.

Connor kissed Gavin’s stomach and smiled up at him while Hank rummaged through the toy box. “Look at you, Gav. So beautiful. So wonderful.”

Gavin closed his eyes and sighed. His hand twitched against his own length. “P-please, Connor.”

“I promise Hank and I will take care of you.”

 _I want to marry you_. The thought spun through Gavin’s mind. “I want you so bad.”

Connor hummed, kissing just under Gavin’s navel. “The feeling’s mutual.”

“Sap,” Gavin said with a breathy laugh.

“Aha!” Hank sauntered over with two different sized cock rings in one hand and a set of chained nipple clamps in the other. “Forgot we switched shit around in the box.”

“Oh, fuck,” Gavin hissed, dropping his head back. “Can we _please_ get on with fucking me?”

Hank laughed and climbed onto the bed. Connor handed over the lube, and Hank smeared some onto the rings. He kissed Gavin sweetly and slid one down the length of Gavin’s cock to sit snugly at the base. “Don’t worry, honey, we will.”

Gavin whined and watched Hank slide the larger ring over his own length. Pleas tumbled over his lips as he dug his fingers harder into the sheets beneath him. “Fucking fist me, come on.”

“Alright, alright.” Connor traced the rim of Gavin’s hole and easily slipped his fingers passed it. A low groan was caught in a kiss between Hank and Gavin that Connor couldn’t help but to watch. He steadily thrust his hand as his eyes landed on the nipple clamps. “Hank, why don’t you put those clamps on our darling?”

Hank leaned away from Gavin, leaving him dazed. “Yes, sir.” He kissed down Gavin’s chest and licked at one of his nipples. Gavin tensed, and Connor paused.

“Relax, baby,” Connor whispered. “Keep being good for us.”

Gavin nodded and breathed deep, letting the tension bleed from him with each breath. Hank sucked at one of Gavin’s nipples and rolled the other between his fingers, and Gavin moaned. He kept still and loose, and Connor pressed his hand deeper, bending his fingers. Gavin cried out and arched with the touch. Leaning back, Hank grinned at how flushed and hard Gavin’s nipple was. He lifted the clamp and attached it, drawing a rough sound from Gavin.

“Good boy, Gavin,” Hank murmured. He licked at Gavin’s other nipple and clamped it, too. He tugged on the chain. “You’re fucking amazing.”

“You’re perfect,” Connor said with a smile, still moving his hand. “Our wonderful love.”

Tears welled up in Gavin’s eyes, and he blinked fast to get rid of them. “I dunno about that.”

Hank shushed him with a short kiss. “You are. You’re so precious and incredible.”

Gavin took a shaky breath and yanked Hank into a desperate kiss. Connor bit his lip, watching them. He closed his hand and pressed it into Gavin, slowly fisting him. He stretched Gavin over his fist, keeping the pace steady. Gavin moaned loudly and clung to Hank. He rocked back into Connor’s slow pace and jostled the clamps.

"Oh, fuck," Gavin moaned. "I need you, please. Please fuck me."

Hank tugged on the clamp chain. "Hm, Connor?"

Connor smirked and pressed his fist farther. He held it there and let Gavin squirm before he pulled out. He wiped his hand and forearm off on the sheet as he stared hard at Gavin's puffy hole. "I think he's ready for us."

Hank shifted to lay on his side next to Gavin, and Connor took to Gaivn’s other side. Gavin lay on his back, pliant and flushed, and pulled Connor into a kiss. He slipped his tongue over Connor’s lips, and Connor gasped. Hank pumped his hand over his own length as the two kissed and tipped it passed Gavin’s loose rim. A low moan was muffled with Connor’s lip as Hank thrust forward steadily. He cursed, his hips hitting Gavin’s, and laced his fingers with Gavin’s. Connor ran the backs of his fingers along Gavin’s cheek and leaned back. Gavin pulled Connor closer with a grip to the back of his neck. He whispered against Connor’s lips.

“Please, Connor. Need you, too.”

Connor smiled and kissed him. He carefully pushed the tip of his cock at Gavin’s hole, slipping in along Hank’s cock. Gavin groaned and squeezed Hank’s hand and the back of Connor’s neck. They stayed still, breathing and kissing softly. Gavin shifted his hips and whined. He begged quietly for them to move. Hank and Connor moved slowly, alternating their thrusts. They whispered praise and kissed Gavin as they moved. Their murmured words brought sighs from Gavin’s lips and tears in his eyes. He whined and covered his eyes, whispering apologies. Hank and Connor slowed their thrusts and gently ran their hands over Gavin.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Connor whispered.

Hank kissed his shoulder. “We’ll always go your pace.”

“Will you marry me?” Gavin blurted out in a shaky breath.

Silence filled the room and none of them even breathed. Gavin panicked. He hadn’t meant to say that. He shouldn’t have said that. More apologies fell from his trembling lips, but Connor and Hank kissed every inch of his face and neck and shoulders. They both murmured yes’s all over Gavin’s skin. Connor’s hands wiped at the tears on Gavin’s cheeks, and Hank rubbed at Gavin’s chest. Gavin kissed Hank desperately and buried his hand in Connor’s hair, squeezing hard. Connor hummed and rocked his hips, and Hank groaned against Gavin’s lips. He rolled his hips and wrapped his hand around Gavin’s cock.

“Fuck,” Gavin hissed.

Connor tugged on the chain of the nipple clamps. “You’re just amazing, Gavin.”

Gavin moaned and writhed in their arms. Hank kissed along his jaw. “Our handsome fiance.”

Gavin arched in their hands and cried out. “Oh, fuck, fuck!”

“You look so pretty like this,” Connor murmured. “So beautiful.”

“Be a good boy, honey.” Hank tightened his fist around Gavin’s cock. “Come for us.”

“I wanna,” Gavin whined, “Please, come in me, please.”

Hank groaned, thrusting his hips a little harder. “Gonna make you feel so full.”

“We will, honey.” Connor unclipped one of the clamps on Gavin’s nipples and licked at the flushed nub. Gavin moaned and tugged at Connor’s hair. He squeezed around them hard, and Hank gasped, hips jerking as he came. Connor moaned low against Gavin’s skin. He thrust a few more times and tumbled over the edge. He wrapped his hand around Hank’s and helped him jerk Gavin’s length. Gavin moaned loudly as he was filled, the hands on him making him tense and arch. Hank and Connor pressed murmurs of praise over Gavin’s chest. Connor set his hand on Gaivn’s stomach, feeling how full he was.

“You take us so well, Gav,” Connor murmured.

Hank nipped at Gavin’s ear and pulled at the remaining clamp. “Gonna come for us, honey? Gonna be good for us?”

Gavin dropped his head back with a shout. He held tight to Hank and Connor and came over their hands. He sagged with a groan, his eyes fluttering open. He smiled dopily at them and pulled each of them into a short, sweet kiss. Warmth and content fell over them. All of them trade kisses and touches. Hank and Connor pulled out and cleaned Gavin up. They put the cock rings and clamps away before they dropped heavily on either side of him. Gavin sat up, ignoring a groan and a whine, and climbed over Hank to grab his pants. He clambered back into place between them with a ring box in his hands. Gavin cleared his throat and opened the box, holding the rings out.

“I love you both so much.” Gavin slid the rings onto Hank’s and Connor’s left ring fingers. “And I wanna marry you both. I wanna be your husband.”

Connor smiled wide and set a hand on Gavin’s cheek. “I’ll be with you as long as I can be.”

“Ditto,” Hank said roughly, running his hands through Gavin’s hair, “You both can have me as long as you want me.”

Gavin grinned and kissed Hank. “Well, I put a ring on it, so I guess I’m in it for the long haul, hon.”

Hank chuckled. “I guess so. Me too.”

Connor leaned over Gavin and kissed Hank. “It’s official, neither of you are getting rid of me any time soon.”

Gavin laughed and kissed Connor’s hand. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Con.”

“I love you both.” Hank buried his face in Gavin’s chest.

Connor hummed and laid his head on Gavin’s shoulder. He brushed some of Hank’s hair behind his ear. “Love you.”

“I’m gonna marry you both,” Gavin mumbled through a yawn, grinning.

“Go to sleep first,” Connor said. He kissed the corner of Gavin’s mouth. “Like our dear fiance already is.”

A quiet snore puffed against Gavin’s skin, and Gavin held back a giggle. He smiled and settled back, closing his eyes. He whispered dreamily, “Our fiance.”

“Mhmm.” Connor pressed his smile to Gavin’s chin. “You’re lovely Gavin Reed, and we both love you so much.”

Gavin’s smile widened. His voice came out in a sleepy whisper, “Gonna marry you losers.”

Connor snorted. He looked at the ring on his finger and blinked back tears. “You are.”

A mumble tumbled passed Gavin’s lips, but Connor managed to hear it. “Love you.”

“Love you, Gavin. Happy Valentine’s day,” Connor whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day everyone!
> 
> Thanks for reading! You can find me at [@maxtonofcoolio](https://twitter.com/maxtonofcoolio) on Twitter


End file.
